A wind farm may comprise plural wind turbines which may be connected to a common node (also referred to as point of common coupling, PCC) which in turn may be connected to a regulation point or node at which an electrical characteristics may be required which may be set by a grid operator or by other regulations. Further, a large scale wind power plant may have multiple substations and multiple points of regulations in parallel inside the wind power plant. Compensating for a line loss may not be performed in a reliable manner using the conventional methods and algorithms typically applied in net transmission industry.
In a conventional application, there may be a single point of measurement and a single point of interconnection or single point of regulation requirements. The components between the point of measurement and the point of regulation may be described using an equivalency circuit using complex quantities or complex numbers, making it possible to derive estimated values or electric characteristics upstream or downstream from the measurement point.
It has been observed that conventional methods and arrangements for determining electrical characteristics at a point of regulation may not in all situations provide accurate and reliable results, such as in more complex arrangements or circuits between plural wind turbines at a point of regulation.
There may be a need for a method and an arrangement for determining an electrical characteristics at a point of regulation, wherein at least some of the above-mentioned disadvantages are reduced. Further, there may be a need for a method and an arrangement for determining an electrical characteristics at a point of regulation which may be capable of handling or accounting for a complex connectivity or a complex circuit between the plural wind turbines and the point of regulation.